The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to machines for crimping electrical terminals to one or more electrical wires, and, more particularly, to a wire stop assembly for a terminal crimping machine.
Terminal crimping machines have been used in the connector industry to effect termination of a single electrical wire or one or more electrical wires of a cable. Some known terminal crimping machines have an interchangeable tooling assembly called an applicator. The applicator may include opposing forming tools for crimping a terminal to one or more electrical wires. For example, the applicator may include an anvil and an applicator ram that holds a crimping tool-head that opposes the anvil. In operation, a combination of the terminal and the electrical wire(s) is positioned on the anvil. The applicator ram is then driven toward the anvil until the crimping tool-head engages the terminal. Engagement of the terminal between the anvil and the crimping tool-head crimps the terminal to the wire(s).
Some known terminal crimping machines include a wire stop that engages the wire(s) to position the wire(s) relative to the terminal. Specifically, the wire stop limits an amount of travel of the wire(s) as the wire(s) is being positioned on the terminal. Accordingly, the wire(s) does not travel past the crimping location of the terminal. At least some known wire stops are fixed in place relative to the anvil. As the terminal is compressed between the anvil and the crimping tool-head, the material of the wire(s) and/or the terminal may extrude into the wire stop and/or between the wire stop and other structures of the terminal crimping machine. Such extrusion of the wire(s) and/or terminal may damage the wire stop and/or may cause the crimped terminal and wire assembly to jam within the terminal crimping machine.
There is a need for a terminal crimping machine wherein a crimped terminal and wire assembly may be less likely to be jammed due to extrusion of the terminal and/or the wire(s) during crimping thereof. There is a need for a wire stop for a terminal crimping machine that may be less likely to be damaged and/or worn by extrusion of a terminal and/or one or more wires during crimping thereof.